


Awake

by starcheaps



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcheaps/pseuds/starcheaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's nightmares as a prisioner in King's Landing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

I had an odd dream last night. I was looking at a window, it was a completely different world. People were walking down there, and then I saw him. He was looking back at me. I have never seen that man in my life before, but I knew he was the one. And I knew everything about him. Just one look. He said “come to me, Sansa”. And I did. I never thought about it. I jumped.

And when my body hit the ground, something broke inside it. The man left me there as he walked away. The world had changed again. The warm rocks on the balcony floor below me and I knew I was back to hell. My whole body aching.

I opened my eyes and there he was. As terrifying as always. His crown was different, though. Father was right beside him. Dressing differently, like men in King’s Landing use to. He wore a crown too. Higher than Joffrey’s. And in my head I screamed “father, what are you doing with him? Why did you take his side?” Cersei wore her beautiful red gown, a modest crown perfectly resting on her bright hair. He stopped right before me, smiling like the biggest gift in the world was lying in front of him.

A shiver passed through my whole body. I turned my head, looked at father. My eyes screamed for help, but he looked back and I could hear in my head him saying “I’m sorry dear child but I can’t help you.” And he left me there with him. Cersei right behind me. It was just me, my pain and Joffrey. He moved my body, and my broken bones made a painful scream climb its way out of my throat. He smile as if I sang a happy song.

I woke up with that smile in my head. My body was perfectly fine, but my heart was as sick as a heart could get. No one could help me. Not a noble handsome knight. Not my father. Not Robb. Not anyone. I am alone. A caged wolf that forgot how to howl. A wild animal they turned into a bird.


End file.
